Bloodshot Dawn
Bloodshot Dawn is a melodic death metal band hailing from Portsmouth, Hampshire, England. In 2007 Bloodshot Dawn recorded and released their first effort in the form of Coalition of Terror, a two track EP that received positive feedback both critically and around their local metal scene. The band then went on to win the 2009 “Metal To The Masses” competition, playing at Bloodstock Open Air Festival with the likes of influential bands such as Carcass, Arch Enemy and Kreator. The band's current line up was solidified in late 2009 and they began preparing material for their follow up to Coalition of Terror. This came in the form of the Slaves To The Lie EP, released in February 2011. This EP was self-produced and made available worldwide via all major online distribution websites. They supported the release with tour dates in the UK along with Vader, Krisiun, and Cerebral Bore. In September 2011, Bloodshot Dawn entered 16th Cellar Studios in Rome, to record their debut full-length release. The self-titled album has seen Bloodshot Dawn's writing style mature noticeably, becoming more intense and technical, while increasingly melodic and accessible. This unique writing sensibility, coupled with fierce production from Stefano Morabito, has resulted in an album that has seen Bloodshot Dawn claimed by many as one of the UK's fiercest Metal bands. The album was completed in December 2011 and was self-released on January 26, 2012. The critically acclaimed album has received extremely positive feedback from the fans, reviews, interviews and radio play. Terrorizer cited the album as “a polished exercise in technical fury & unremitting brutality”, going on to say “what Bloodshot Dawn offer is something slick and streamlined without losing sight of the main goal: to smash your teeth in.” Bloodshot Dawn released their album digitally on bandcamp.com on March 5th, at which point the band went on to support Fleshgod Apocalypse on their 'Agony UK/EIRE Tour'. During these tour dates Terrorizer magazine streamed Bloodshot Dawn's debut album on their website. Shortly after this, Terrorizer distributed Bloodshot Dawn as a free CD with issue #221 of the magazine in support of raising further awareness of the band. Later in 2012 Bloodshot Dawn played a packed out performance at Bloodstock Open Air festival, the UK's largest independent metal festival, as well as playing frequent shows around the UK including a full tour support for Decapitated. Following the success of their debut album, Bloodshot Dawn entered Envy Studios in September 2012 to record a brand new single, "Theoktony", between tour commitments. The single was released on October 26th 2012 with all proceeds in support of the Sophie Lancaster Foundation Band members ;Current members *Josh McMorran - Vocals, Guitars *Anthony Ridout - Bass (2007-present) *Janne Jolma - Drums ;Former members *Tim Goatham - Bass *Daniel Gaylard - Bass *Nick Bennet - Drums *James Taylor - Guitars *Ben Ellis - Guitars *Doug Anderson - Drums, Backing Vocals Discography ;Studio albums *''Bloodshot Dawn'' (2012) *Demons (2014) *Reanimation (2018) ;EPs *''Slaves to the Lie'' (2011) ;Demos *''Coalition of Terror'' (2007) ;Singles *''Theoktony'' (2012) External links *Official Facebook page Category:English bands Category:Melodic death metal bands Category:Thrash metal bands